1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expandable pouches and more particularly to that class of pouch or bag which facilitates containing items therein of extremely large size when the pouch is in an expanded condition and permits the pouch to be utilized in a partially folded up condition, at all other times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with foldable and collapsible bags and pouches of many varieties. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,447,940 issued Aug. 24, 1948 to I. Holland and 2,431,030 issued Nov. 18, 1947 to E. L. Edwards each teach a self-closing or foldable handbag wherein a string-like attachment is threadingly engaged with the side walls of the bag adjacent the open mouth regions thereof such that when the string-like attachment is pulled taut the open mouth portion of the bag is shrunk into a closed condition thereby maintaining the contents of the bag locked therewithin, permitting the string-like attachment to act as a handle therefor. Unfortunately, such apparatus is restricted in the size of the articles that may be contained within the bag and is not otherwise foldable so as to permit the bag size to be collapsed when carrying small articles therewithin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 676,659 issued June 18, 1901 to M. E. Mogg (No. 1) and 676,659 issued the same date to the same inventor, (No. 2) both teach a flexible pouch-like bag having a handle attachment affixed to the sides of the bags and extending upwardly from the open mouth portions thereof. Such handles may not be used when attempting to grasp them together with one hand of the user when a large package is inserted within the container such that a portion of the package extends outwardly from the open mouth region of the bag.